Memories
by Demigods4life456
Summary: This is a Perachel vs Percabeth story from Rachel's point of view. Pls read and review. High school & mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**This is sort of a Perachel vs Percabeth story, I changed the name to Memories.**

**It's from Rachel's point of view and this chapter is the intro. Yes, the normal chapters will be much longer.**

**Please read and review! I love to hear your opinion. **

**Constructive critisicm, _not flaming,_ is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to uncle Rick, except for the plot.**

**And now, on with the story! **

"_Mail," I hear a voice from across the street, the mailman, "Mail call for a Ms. Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" _

_Cringing at the sound of my name, I stride to the old mahogany dresser and find photographs from my highschool days. _

_So much has happened since that fateful day when I took life into my own hands._

Percy. _His messily swept black hair and goofy grin are eminent. One arm is slung around Grover, and the other Annabeth. Even in the photo, his sea-green eyes are warm and full of mirth. _

_Piper is caught laughing by the photographer, hugging Jason happily. Leo's cheeky grin lights up the photo, and beautiful Calypso is wearing a smirk._

_And me, Rachel? I'm chillin' with Juniper, both of us snickering at some joke that I've now long forgotten. I wistfully long for Percy, knowing it is wrong to love one who loves another._

_I feel myself remembering, falling back to those days of high school, despite trying my hardest not to._

_Ah, sweet memories. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll!**

** I'll update every Wednesday.**

** This chapter is a little slow, but things will kickstart soon.**

** Please read & review!**

** Disclaimer: All rights belong to Uncle Rick**

** And now , on with the story!**

I'm handed my hot chocolate relatively quickly, despite the Christmas rush. "Have a great day," the cashier says sweetly, before quickly rushing me on, "Number 66!" I walk into a deserted alleyway, to sip in peace.

"Hey beautiful," a blond boy flashes a smirk at me, "How about we catch a movie sometime, eh?"

I shake my head, my red curls falling in a frizzy mess. I raise an eyebrow, "I'm not interested, kay?"

"Aw," he smiles craftily, "Don't say that babe, I'm sure I'll convince you otherwise."

I shoot him one of my famous glares, my emerald-green eyes flashing in anger. "Look, I'm trained in martial arts, so I won't hesitate to whoop your butt. Do you think I'm one of those stupid princesses who needs a "knight" to save her?"

He grabs my hand, and I don't hesitate. Like I said, I'm trained in martial arts. My hand curls into a fist, and I prepare myself for the impact, but I never get there.

The blond guy is struck down, like he was overcome by a wave. I'm face to face with a tall male who offers me a cheeky smile. "I'm Percy," he says, nervously running a hand through his messy, black hair. His sea-green eyes meet mine, and all my anger washes away (including my very emotional feminist speech).

It was so obvious that he just wanted to help, so I smile and say, "I'm Rachel. I didn't really need your help, but… thanks anyway."

An awkward silence ensues, as I struggle with a conversation starter.

"Do you go to Goode High?" he suddenly blurts out, "I'm starting there right after break."

"No," I shake my head ruefully, "I go to Clarion Academy, a boarding school. I'm just here for Christmas."

He nods, and his eyes fall on my hoodie. A grin stretches across his face as he reads the lettering. "I'm guessing you don't really like your boarding school, huh?"

I look down at the maroon hoodie with Clarion Academy in fancy lettering and Sucks! scrawled in Sharpie (credits to me), and roll my eyes.

"Just about every girl there is a prissy princess who cares about hair, and makeup, and being a _lady," _I groan, "If my dad didn't force me to go there, I'd be living at Goode."

Percy snickers, but quickly offers me a sympathetic look. "Wanna head to my house," he asks, "We haven't unpacked yet, but there should be some space, _probably_."

We walk to his house, a modest but comfortable place. It might not have been too big, but it feels so homey, I long to live here. My father may have been the owner of Dare Enterprises, automatically making me "rich", but our mansion often felt cold and lonely.

"Hey honey," a woman welcomes me warmly, "I'm Sally." My first thought is that she doesn't look like Percy with her gentle features and brown hair, but they both have that dimple on the side of their cheek and a mischievous smirk.

Sally kisses Percy's cheek, and hugs me tight. "Sweetie," she teases, "It's only been one day and you're already bringing girls over!" She shoots Percy a wink and he flushes pink. I'm sure I looked the same way, blending with my red hair perfectly.

She chuckles, and smiles, "Well, I'll leave you to it. And Percy,-"

"Mom!"

"It was great meeting you Rachel," she shakes her head playfully, "I guess I'm not welcome anymore."

As she leaves, Percy looks at me, "So, uh, what do you do? I mean, I swim, I've won a couple championships, but it's no big deal."

"I paint," I say simply, and it's true. Almost every article of clothing I own is splattered with paint, and some people say I was born with a paintbrush in my hands.

"Paint me," he says seriously, quickly handing me a couple supplies, his sea-green eyes meeting mine.

I set to drawing him, and with every line I draw, I can't help but think he is more perfect. His jawline is chiseled, and his face so perfectly sculpted it's scary. I drew his eyes looking off into the distance so that you can't help but wonder what he's looking at.

This might sound pathetic, but I really hope it's me. Me, that he cares about so much. I haven't known Percy long, but I can tell he would do anything for those he loves.

"Are you done," he says impatiently, bouncing on the bed like a rabbit who drank Red Bull.

"I've been drawing for 5 minutes," I snap, "Just chill!"

"Sorry," he mutters, looking down, "I have ADHD, can't focus too well."

I soften, and splash the colors on the canvas as fast as I can. I'm relatively pleased with the result, but Percy's jaw has literally dropped.

"I had no idea," he whispers breathlessly, "Rachel, you're an artist."

I shrug, not used to people complimenting me. My parents weren't the lovey-dovey type after all. "It's not great," I shrug offhandedly, "But it is my best work."

Glancing out the window, I notice the sun setting and realized it was getting late. As soon as I told Percy I ought to be getting home, he said that he would walk me home.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't walk you home," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The sunset was so beautiful, a palette of colors stretched across the sky. Strings of cotton candy clouds raced across the sky, against the calm indigo and purple backdrop.

A chilly gust of wind ripped through the alleyway, causing me to shiver. A cute expression of concern crossed Percy's face, and he removed his jacket, slinging it on me.

I protested, but he interjected by saying it was cold and he already had a sweatshirt underneath. I hid a smile, his worry for me was endearing.

Unfortunately, I was pretty sure he saw us as nothing more than friends. I mean, the guy had just met me right?

It wasn't like I was his soulmate just because he lent me his stupid jacket (even if I hoped).

Still, despite everything, a girl is allowed to dream the impossible, right?

We reached my house and his eyes follow the tall building as if deciding where it might end. His mouth forms an o, and he laughs, "Who are you, Rachel?"

"A lot of things apparently, artist, girl, friend, redhead," I answer earnestly, "By the way, here's your jacket. Thanks."

"Keep it Redhead," his grin stretches wide, and our eyes meet, "I've a feeling we'll meet again, and don't worry. I'll collect payment someday."

"Oh yeah," I snicker, but I truly hope he is correct.

"Percy Jackson never forgets a debt," his voice echoes off the building. He winks at me, his lips curling into a smile.

When he walks away, my heart took matters into its own hands.

I would forever love Percy Jackson.

**Just to be clear, this chapter and the rest are flashbacks.**

**Rachel is reliving her highschool days!**

**Happy Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who reviewed:**

**SolarFlare579**

**Anonymously96**

**This is an all-mortals story.**

**And now, on with the story!**

I'm not going to go into much detail of my time at Clarion Academy. With the amount of tea parties they host, you'd think they'd run out of sugar cubes. Anyway, as a reward for performing adequately at school in ninth grade, my father allowed me to return to Goode High for my sophomore year.

I was a little nervous because during middle school, my best friend was a paintbrush. I talked to other people, sure, but it wasn't like they were my friends, and I always kept a guarded wall.

Percy was my first friend in a really long time, but with his personality, he'd have made a ton of friends at Goode. We'd spent a day together. What if he didn't remember me? What if his friends hated me? What if _he _hated me?

My bodyguards dropped me off at the office (yes, bodyguards, my father is stubborn) and I recieved my schedule from the front office. It didn't take me two seconds to find Percy, he was with a bunch of friends near the cafeteria.

Bent over laughing, his sea-green eyes were wild, and his disheveled hair was even messier than I remembered. There was a boy next to him who sort of resembled a goat, and a girl rolling her eyes.

God, her eyes were so piercing grey and stormy that I shivered. Her blonde hair was curly and tied into a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in simple jeans and a Goode High sweatshirt. She looked like Percy's girlfriend, much to my dismay.

"Hey guys," Percy's voice snapped me back to reality, "My stepdad Paul might let me own a pig. The big, grunting kind."

Stepdad? I must have missed a lot. Another group joined Percy, engaged in the conversation with great interest. Some were nodding along like it sounded okay to them, but others were busy trying to dissuade him of the fact.

Wow, Percy looked so happy. I would have barged in, but I decided to just let him be. It was high school, so I was able to avoid him easily, and I didn't share any classes with him.

I didn't really have any friends, but I politely talked with some girls next to me named Piper and Drew. They were both popular, but polar opposites. Piper was Cherokee, and her own teasing experiences had made her tough, yet kind. On the other hand, Drew became popular by ruling Goode High with an iron fist, dressed in revealing clothing.

I'd have thought they'd have been enemies, but they shared a common love. Percabeth. Percabeth was the ship name of Percy and Annabeth, the scary girl I mentioned earlier.

I always tried hard to pretend I supported them, and wasn't hopelessly in love with _Percy Jackson._ Days passed and one day, when Drew left class early, Piper motioned to me. "Hey Rachel," she asked in a low tone, "Do you want to sit with me and my friends today? I don't want you to get caught up with people like Drew. Please? I know they'll love you."

I didn't have a problem with Piper's friends, in particular. The problem was that she was friends with Percy, and I had been essentially hiding from him the whole time. I know I was being stupid, where was the fearless Rachel everyone knew? The problem, I had no idea.

"Uh, Earth to Rachel," I heard Piper's voice.

"Sorry," I groaned, flustered, "I'd love to sit with you." The words tumbled out of my mouth and I mentally slapped myself. She smiled in delight.

Lunch rolled around and Piper and I walked to the cafeteria. "Guess what," she said grinning, "Percy got the guts to ask Annabeth out. And she said yes! Percabeth lives, am I right?"

I forced a smile, "About time. The rest of us have been waiting since forever."

She laughed good-naturedly, and dragged me to their lunch table. I stood awkwardly at the side, not exactly knowing where to sit. Glancing at Percy, our eyes met for the first time, his jaw dropping.

"Redhead," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me tight. He had obviously been working out, I could easily feel his muscles against my chest. He still smelled like the sea, and I grinned into his arms.

"Percy," I gasped, "I… can't breathe." I tossed him a playful frown.

"It's fitting punishment for leaving me so long," he murmured, "As I seem to recall, you stole something of mine last time we met, right?"

I was about to open my mouth when the blonde girl beat me to it. "Uh, Percy," she asked, "Are you going to introduce her anytime soon?"

"I'm Rachel," I said, more brave than I felt, "I transferred from a ladies' finishing school. Pure torture."

She cracked a smile, the storm disappearing from her grey eyes. "I like her," she nodded, "I'm Annabeth, Percy's _girlfriend_. How exactly do you know Percy?"

"Um," I thought, "He sort of helped me out of a rough spot last Christmas. Even if I had the situation totally under control."

Percy gave me a sheepish smile, burying his face into Annabeth's curls. Jealousy shot through me, my smile curling into a frown.

"That's nice," a boy whom I recognized as Piper's boyfriend, Jason said, "Percy does have Aquaman tendencies."

"Whatever," commented Thalia, the big bad senior, "I'm just glad someone single finally showed up. These guys just randomly kiss whenever they feel like it. I need someone to gag at it with me."

"We're in relationships Thalia," Annabeth countered, "We're allowed to do that." I couldn't help but smile at their sweet sisterly love.

"What about Luke," Percy scoffed, "It's no secret that you "meet" him every Thursday at the library."

"And you, Rachel," Piper whined, "You don't let me fix you up with guys. Just give Derek a chance."

I rolled my eyes at their antics, "No relationships, I've had enough drama at Clarion Academy for one year."

Piper perked up at this, but the bell thankfully rung splitting everyone's eardrums.

"Gods," the goat boy, Grover, sighed, "Do they want to make us deaf."

His girlfriend Juniper pecked his cheek, "You never know, sugar,"

Everyone hurriedly grabbed their things, not wanting to be late to class. "Bye," Annabeth quickly kissed Percy, light and adorable.

Percy caressed Annabeth's hair and winked at me, "I'll be taking what's mine soon, Dare. Just you wait."

**Happy Wednesday!**


End file.
